Ironic Changes
by bymelproductions
Summary: What if Voldemort had died that night and Lily and James had survived? This is the story of what would happen.
1. Chapter 1

-1 Before you read this, there are a few things I want to say. First of all, this is my first fan fiction and you can review, but please be as kind as possible. Feel free to critique though! Next is Harry defeated Lord Voldemort that night and his parents did not die. A year latter, James and Lily had another baby. This time a girl named Emmiline. Em is in her fifth year at Hogwarts and is fifteen while Harry is in his sixth and is sixteen. Just thought I would clear those things up. Please read and review.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry and Em get up right now! Your friends are going to be here in less than hour!" James yelled up to his two teens. Ginny, Ron, and Hermoine were going to be coming for the rest of the summer and the two were still sleeping.

The Weasleys and Potters had become very good friends over the years and Hermoine was still friends with Ron and Harry.

Slowly, Harry and Em made their way down to the kitchen where a complete breakfast was waiting for them.

"Later on we are going to be going to Diagon Alley and if any of you want to come you may." Lily told Harry and Em. Both being to busy eating to respond only nodded.

"Done!" they both shouted at the same time. The second the finished clearing the table there was a loud crash.

Ron, who had never really mastered Flu traveling had arrived with the others in toe. He dropped his trunk on what happened to be Ginny's toe and stepped out of the way to help Hermione smiling.

"Ow!" Ginny said after removing the trunk from on her toe. "Couldn't help your own sister could you Ron? Nope! You had to go straight to the girlfriend." she rolled her eyes than went over to Em.

"What?" Harry and James yelled at the same time only hearing the word girlfriend from Ginny's mouth. "When did that happen?"

Ron turned a shade of red to rival his hair. "What did when happen?" he asked though he knew perfectly well "what".

"YOU AND HERMIONE IDIOT!" Harry yelled smiling. It was now Hermione's turn to blush.

"Oh that!" Ron said grinning suddenly getting his courage back. He put an arm around his girlfriends waist before continuing." Like twenty minutes ago when Hermione came to my house."

"Wow." was all Harry could say so Em rolled her eyes and took over. "Come on let's go put your stuff in my room Gin. You too Hermione. If you can get away from your boyfriend that is." she grabbed Ginny's trunk and started for her bedroom.

Hermione blushed and started to pick up her trunk to follow the girls, but an arm grabbed her wrist preventing her from doing so. She looked up and saw Ron grinning at her.

"You are not carrying that." he said and before she could protest, he took her trunk in one hand and his own in the other then began walking up the stairs behind the girls, the others following closely behind.

----------------------------------------

After he took the trunk to Em's room, the girls kicked him out wanting to change. When Ron winked at Hermione and asked if he could stay, he was bombarded with pillows. He massaged his left shoulder that had been hit with a rather hard pillow as he walked the familiar path to Harry's room. When he got in there, Harry was sitting on one of the two beds in the room grinning." So you are finally with Herms huh?" he said.

Ron groaned. He knew his best mate was going to do this." Yes. Uh..want to go….uh…" luckily he was saved by Lily who came in asking if they wanted to go to Diagon Alley. Ron nodded quickly then ran down to the living room where they would be fluing to Diagon Alley from.

"Why was Ron so eager to go to Diagon Alley?" Lily asked Harry as they made their way down to the living room." Surely he isn't that excited about shopping. didn't you tell me before he hated shopping?"

Harry laughed and nodded." He wants me to stop talking about his relationship with Hermione." Lily laughed and nodded as they entered the living room.

Ron and James were already there looking very impatient. "Come on girls hurry up!" James yelled up the stairs for the fifth time. (Ron had counted.) "Coming!" a faint voice replied back.

The three boys gaped when they saw the girls; different emotions going through each of them.

Hermione had changed into a red sweater that was just the right size for her. It wasn't to big or to small. Her jeans however were a different story. Her jeans had red gems going down one size on them and hugged her hips tightly showing off her figure. Her hair was curly as usual falling down to her shoulders and she had on a little bit of make-up that was very faint unlike some people who pilled it on so her make-up actually looked good.

Ginny was almost the complete opposite of Hermione. She was wearing a very short jean skirt that came to a bit before her knees. She was wearing a tight white tank top that showed not only her curves, but also showed off a fair bit of her stomach coming down only to her mid stomach. Her straight red hair was down as well and she was not wearing any make-up because she did not need it.

Em was the last to come down. She had on a blue halter top that showed her curves, stomach, and quiet a lot of cleavage. She also had on a jean skirt however her was at least three inches shorter. Her hair was up in a ponytail unlike the others.

Ron looked at Hermione for at least a minute before he noticed she was blushing then turned to look at his sister. That was when he freaked out.

"Ginny! You are not wearing that! Go change…NOW!" he yelled the last part getting into his protective big brother mode. Ginny rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"No." she said. Ron glared at her." Now." he repeated. Ginny was about to yell at him then got a better idea.

"What is it not short enough? I can change into some shorter." she said. Ron's eyes doubled in size then realizing he was not going to win this argument, shook his head and shut up. Ginny smirked clearly satisfied. Things were pretty much going the same way with Em.

"Emmiline Taylor Potter you go change right now!" James said looking at his only daughter.

"Why?" Em asked trying to remain calm. Harry spoke for the first time." Because," he yelled, "I don't want guys to be staring at my baby sister thinking things they shouldn't be!" This got everyone's attention.

"Harry I am not a baby! I am ONE year younger than you. I am not changing unless I want to and I don't want to." she glared at her brother.

"Let's get going!" Lily said sensing an argument. She didn't exactly approve of her daughter's choice of outfit, however she knew better than to argue with her.

"Lily Flower is right! Let's go!" James grabbed his wife's hand, threw some Flu powder into the fireplace then after yelling the location, walked into the flames.

Ron did the same with a blushing Hermione and the others followed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

-1I just want to say the story's new title was created by my first reviewer Dreamer of Dances. Thanks for the idea! On with the story.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay now that we are all here, we will split into groups to get what you need I for one am not going into a joke shop and I am sure Ron and Harry plan to. Em and Harry your letters came this morning and I am sure the rest of you already have yours so get your school stuff too. Me and James are going to go together and the rest of you can choose your own groups or stay together. We will meet back here at one. That's in two hours." " Lily told the group in front of her.

"Harry make sure no boys look at Em!" James yelled to his son before being dragged off by Lily. After this comment Em seemed especially angry and embarrassed.

"Uh me and Herms want to go off by ourselves for awhile so can we ..er… meet back here later then?" Ron asked before Em could think of something to say or do most likely completely against what her dad said.

"Sure just make sure you guys actually get some shopping done and not just snog the whole time okay?" Ginny asked giggling. Ron however did not find this amusing as he glared at his sister.

"Is something wrong with snogging?" he asked through gritted teeth. Ginny shook her head. "No of course not! Unless of course I see my brother doing it. Then I might just get nightmares."

Hermione grinned mischievously. She wanted to get back at Ginny for not only that comment but all the jokes she had been making about their relationship. While it was true that they had only been dating for an hour, everyone knew they were meant to be together and they had slowly been building relationship She knew Ron wanted revenge to and that made this perfect.

So she did the only logical thing. Hermione tapped Ron on the shoulder and when the others were not listening, she whispered her plan in his ear which he agreed to instantly. When the others were looking, Ron pulled Hermione into a kiss which she immediately deepened. It wasn't long before what started out as a soft kiss became a much fiercer one when she felt Ron's tongue making its way across her bottom lip begging for entrance. She gratefully opened her mouth and Ron's tongue plunged in. However before they could get any farther someone interrupted them.

"Okay stop! Oh god I am going to surely have nightmares now!" Ginny groaned burying her face in her hands.

" I know what you mean Gin! Those are my two best friends." Harry said feeling the same way; disgusted.

Em giggled. "I have no problem with it! It is so sweet!" she said receiving a glare from everyone else.

"Hey guys? Can you please stop talking about us as if we are not there?" Hermione asked irritated. They nodded. "Okay well me and Ron will see you lot latter than bye." She and Ron walked off in the direction of The Three Broomsticks.

"Uh….I guess I am stuck with you two then." Harry said to Em and Ginny.

"Wow Harry you really sound excited about that!" Em said sarcastically rolling her eyes as Ginny giggled.

"Whatever. Oh by the way we can go anywhere but Madam Puddifoots. I completely refuse to go there." Harry said. Last time they went shopping he had been dragged in there and it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. To him shopping was bad enough without having to go to the pinkest restaurant they could find.

"Fine with me! That place is creepy!" Ginny shivered thinking of her last encounter with the place.

"Whatever people! Let's go! How about we go to Flourish and Blots first? We have a ton of books to get this year Gin." Em said. Then without waiting for an answer, she ran off to the bookstore, Harry and Ginny following behind. When Em was determined to get her way, she usually did.

By the way they got to Flourish and Blots, Em was waiting outside for them with her books on a bench next to her.

"I'm done already." she said gesturing to the books next to her.

"We see that. Geez you are fast! Wait out here for us then." Harry said then him and Ginny walked into the bookstore.

"Well if it isn't the mini Potty." a voice sneered. Em groaned. She knew who that voice belonged to and she was not in the mood to talk to the owner.

"What do you want Ferret?" she asked glaring at Draco Malfoy.

"Well for one I want all Mudbloods and Mudblood lovers removed from the wizarding world, but that doesn't appear to have happened yet." he smirked.

"Oh I know what's up, Ferret is still upset that Daddy Death Eater is in jail. Aww." Em retorted. She really wasn't in the mood to deal with Malfoy then. Not that she really ever was.

"Don't bring my father into this Mudblood lover!" he hissed.

At that exact moment Harry and Ginny walked out of the store. Harry immediately pulled out his wand not knowing why Malfoy was there.

"Well look now Weasel Mini and Potty are here as well, hurray." Malfoy said sarcastically.

"How about you go bother someone else Ferret." Ginny snapped.

"Fine with me! I don't want to be around Mudblood lovers anyway." he retorted.

"You're the one that came over here." Em said putting her hands on her hips.

_Wow,_ thought Malfoy, _Potter's little sister is really hot this year. Wait what did I just think? Crap!_

Malfoy walked away muttering something to himself leaving Harry, Ginny, and Em standing there watching him.

"Okay then. Where do you guys want to go next?" Em asked watching Malfoy's retreating form.

"Can we go to the Pet Shop? I want to get a pet." Ginny said

"Okay." Em and Harry said and they went off to the Pet Shop.

When they stepped inside, Ginny could tell she was going to have a hard time choosing what pet she wanted. She knew she did not want a rat (she hated their tales) or a cat( to hard to take care of) so that left and owl. There were a lot of owls though.

"I know I want an owl, but they are so expensive. Oh look at this one!" Ginny squealed. Then she looked at the price and her face fell." Never mind."

"What's wrong Gin?" Harry asked her.

"I can't afford that owl that's all." she sighed.

"That's not a problem. I'll pay for the owl Gin. I wont take no for an answer!" Harry said and took the owl up to the register to pay for it.

"It's about time to go meet Mom and Dad." Em said once Harry had paid for the owl.

"You're right! Let's go." Harry said. "So Gin," he said as they were walking." what are you going to name your new owl?"

Ginny thought a moment before replying. "Umm…well since he is a white owl, I think I am going to name him…Snowflake. Oh and Harry I will pay you back as soon as I can." she said.

"I like the name, but that owl was a gift. You are not going to be paying me back!" Harry said in a tone so final that Ginny did not protest. She wasn't that happy about it though.

When they got back to the meeting place, Lily and James were already there. In fact they seemed to have been there for awhile from the way they were making out. Neither noticed when the three teenagers came over.

"Mom! Dad! God don't do that in public. I am going to have so many nightmares not thanks to you guys and Ron and Hermione." Harry groaned and tried to shield his eyes.

Lily and James pulled away laughing. "Harry it's not that bad. And what do you mean thanks to Ron and Hermione?"

"They were doing what you were doing." Em said for Harry as he didn't seem to be able to say anything.

Hermione and Ron came to the meeting place then holding hands.

"Hey Ron I heard from an inside source you and Hermione were making out!" James said to receive a whack from his wife.

Ron and Hermione turned red for a moment but then grinned and nodded. "Poor

Harry. He has to see his best friends having public displays of affection." Hermione said and giggled as Harry glared at them.

"Okay let's go!" he said then they all went back to the Potter's house.


End file.
